


Lets Think About This Carefully

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack, Crack and Angst, Funny, I am really drunk on caffiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Stocke Juinor, the child of Stocke and Raynie drank juice, but wanted to drink milk too. I dont know
Relationships: Raynie/Stocke (Radiant Historia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Lets Think About This Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, dont take it seriously

It was the year fjdffnineans where Stocke came back since Heiss did sacrifice and finally went to see Raynie. This takes place a few years after that happened but time isn’t relevant because Stocke has the W H I T E chronicle. He is pretty sure that it is white because it is not white at all, that is just what Lippti and Teo call it. Maybe its white because the other one is a black chronicle, we all don’t know.

Both Stocke and Raynie gave birth to a boy, who was named Stocke Junior because Stocke didn’t bother to fucking name him Ernst. Mmmmmm creativity. That boy was around three years old now and he inherited his father’s genetics because that’s how chromosomes work yes. 

One morning when Raynie and Stocke slept in too late because child. Stocke Junior went in and opened the fridge, I don’t know if fridges exist in this universe but they do here I make the rules. The fridge was just there and the son found both Orange Juice and milk, he didn’t want food so he just wanted to have the two drinks. 

“Interesting” he thought, thinking about his words carfefully carefully, “theres sugar drink or there’s milk, both are bad but they’re also goofd” m drinks are good. “I need to think about this one carefully” it took an exact amount of minutes. He took the juice and grabbed himself a cup and drank juice. 

He died, for no reason because Juice is secretly poison in the world of djeibjkoscmwd. Stocke and Raynie noticed and Stocke used the hacking chronicle of white to go back in time even if there was no node for it. Nobody knows but Stocke Junior is literally just Stocke but he should’ve been named Ernst because it makes more sense than this actual fic. 

Raynie was sad but Stocke just traveled in time so he could undo it because that is what it consits of is it nowt? 

and then the world ended because stocke didnt use the chronicle correcntly 

the end


End file.
